Oh, the horrors of cleaning...
by Ionia Metallium-Greywers
Summary: Ken did a bad thing...and now he has to clean...pity the poor guy. You just have to. R&R, and I might write more chapters!


A/N: I got so many good reviews on "Cooking Hurts God" that I decided to write another similar story. ^-^ Although it's Ken-centered this time, but that's OK. (And Ken isn't even really my favorite character...) *Sigh* I can't wait for my Saiyuki DVDs to get here...  
  
Disclaimer: ...nope. I don't own anything. I don't even think I own my sanity any more. It ran away from home. But that's OK. ^-^  
  
Warning: Anyone who is a neat freak will be disgusted beyond belief. (Or at least that's what my friend told me.)  
  
Ken shuddered. Why did HE have to clean out the refridgerator? He didn't know that Omi's crossbow had no safety on it. He didn't know that the arrow would hit that flower arrangement Aya had spent hours on. He sighed and shuffled to the kitchen.  
  
Lucky him. Youji was in the kitchen looking through the cabinets. The honey-haired hentai looked up when he heard someone slump into the kitchen. "Hey, Ken! Just in time to help me! Have you seen the Jell-O shots I had stored away?"  
  
Ken sighed. "They wouldn't be in the cabinets. Did you check the fridge?"  
  
Youji paled. "The f-f-fridge...?"  
  
The former J-Leaguer cocked his head in confusion. "What's so wrong with the fridge...?" He brightened. "Oh yeah! Speaking of the fridge, I gotta clean it out. Aya's orders." He made a face and jerked his thumb back towards the Koneko. "Wanna help?"  
  
Youji blanched and looked like he was gonna be sick. "I-iie...sumimasen, demo...I gotta go...uh...big important flower arrangement I gotta work on...yeah, that's it. Big, important flower arrangement. Ja!" With that, Youji ran out of the kitchen.  
  
Ken stared after him for a few moments, before dismissing the whole thing. "Well, better get to work, then."  
  
Now that Ken thought about it, he had never really gotten into the fridge before. He was a good cook, but whatever he made almost always came out of the cabinets. Otherwise, it came out of the freezer. He sighed. What to do...? Get started, apparently. But how to go about doing that?  
  
Ken dragged the trash can over to the still unopened fridge. "Yoshi...now, how to go about this..."  
  
Ken casually put his hand on the door handle and pulled. No response. He tugged a little harder, but still nothing. Grabbing with both hands this time, he braced a foot on the counter next to the fridge and pulled.  
  
The fridge door opened with a sickening 'pop', and sent Ken flying across the kitchen into the table. Groaning, he stood up. "Damn, that thing was hard to open." He stood up, brushed himself off, and limped to the fridge.   
  
The door was open just a little bit, but it was still good enough that Ken didn't have to open it again. "I wonder why it was stuck like that? If the guys get into it that often, it shouldn't be stuck like that." He opened the door a crack to peer inside. Nothing could prepare poor Ken for what he was about to witness. Not even years of bloodshed.  
  
The poor boy fainted.  
  
-----  
  
"Ne, Ken-kun, kimi wa doko da? I need to ask you something!" Omi walked into the kitchen. That's where Ken usually was, right?  
  
The innocent boy gazed upon the sight before him. "Oh my GOD! AYA-KUN!!!" he shrieked, running from the kitchen.  
  
Aya looked up at the sound of his name being yelled from the apartment upstairs. Soon, light, rapid thuds were heard on the stairs as Omi came running down them. The said boy skidded into the Koneko and caught himself on the counter. "Aya-kun!!!" he said, his face pale.  
  
"What now?" Aya asked monotonely.  
  
"Ken's passed out on the kitchen floor! I think he's dead!!!"  
  
"Feh. Serves him right for destroying that flower arrangement I slaved over."  
  
"Flower arrangement? What happened?"  
  
Aya snorted. "Hidaka was playing with your crossbow this morning and accidentally shot an arrow, and it happened to hit the flower arrangement I spent 10 hours on for that rich guy that came in yesterday."  
  
Omi blinked. Aya had said more than 15 words. Dear god. "What did you make him do?"  
  
"Clean out the fridge."  
  
Omi gasped. "Aya-kun, you DIDN'T!!! That's worse than killing a man! That's cruel and unusual punishment!!!"  
  
"He deserved it."  
  
Omi huffed and turned around, heading for the stairs. Forget Aya. If he was taking revenge on someone, he wouldn't be any help at all. "Youji! Youji!!! Get the ammonia! Ken's passed out!"  
  
Aya smirked. Revenge was sweet. Although that fridge never *would* get cleaned out...  
  
-Owari-  
  
So, whatcha think? Should I write more on this basis? Or not? R & R!!! 


End file.
